POKéMON 3110
thumb|896x896px Creepypasta Es war Donnerstag. Ein düsterer Oktobertag. Cedric hat beim Aufräumen seine Goldene Edition von Pokemon wiedergefunden und wollte der Nostalgie wegen, wieder mal ein paar Pokebälle werfen und Pokemon trainieren. Er kramt seinen Gameboy aus der Kiste und fängt an zu spielen. Sein alter Spielstand hat leider die Jahre nicht überlebt und Cedric muss ein neues Abenteuer beginnen. Das lange Gequatsche von Prof. Lind kannte er von damals noch auswendig, also drückte er alle Textboxen einfach ohne sie zu lesen weg und gab anfangs ohne darüber nachzudenken den letzten Oktobertag ein und stellte die Zeit auf etwa 11 Uhr abends. Auch bei der Namenswahl seines Charakters nahm er es nicht allzu Ernst und nannte sich einfach AAA. Dann ging es endlich los. Er suchte sich Feurigel als Starterpokemon aus und durfte endlich losziehen. Er spielte nur wenige Minuten, bis es zu dem Fall kam, dass Prof Lind hysterisch meldete, ein Pokemon sei aus dem Labor gestohlen worden. Cedric bewegte AAA also wieder in Richtung Neuborkia – wurde allerdings von seinem Rivalen aufgehalten. Cedric erinnerte sich wieder, dass das der Pokemondieb war, von dem Prof Lind sprach, und dass er ihn nun zu einem Kampf gegen das entwendete Pokemon auffordern würde. Doch diesmal war irgendetwas anders. Der Bildschirm wurde komplett schwarz, nur noch AAA und sein Rivale standen sich in der Mitte des Bildschirms gegenüber. Dann passierte kurze Zeit nichts – bis eine Textbox aufblinkte mit dem Dialog: „Mitternacht. Bereit zu sterben?“ Cedric war etwas irritiert. Er konnte sich an diesen Dialog und diese Situation gar nicht erinnern. Um die Herausforderung dennoch anzunehmen, bestätigte Cedric mit der A-Taste und die typische Kampfbeginnanimation flackerte auf. Komischerweise ertönte statt der spannenden Kampfmusik ein schauriger Piepton, der Cedric in den Ohren wehtat. Das Spiel müsse nach all den Jahren ordentlich einen weg bekommen haben, dachte er sich und beruhigte sich damit, das alles nur ein Bug sei. Der Kampf war schnell gewonnen. Sein Feurigel tat seinen Job und besiegte das gegnerische Karnimani. Doch der Grusel nahm seinen Lauf. Statt den eigentlichen drei ???, die als Platzhalter für seinen Namen dienten, bis man einen ausgewählt hatte, stand dort 3110. Was geht denn hier vor sich, fing Cedric an sich zu fragen, was für einen riesen Schaden hat dieses Spiel? 3110 sagte ihm zum Abschied nur noch die Worte: Ich bin tot, du bist Schuld! Der Kampfbildschirm fadete aus und Cedric befand sich immernoch in einer texturlosen, schwarzen Welt wieder. Auch dieses Piepen ertönte erneut. Doch er bemerkte, dass der Ton nicht so wollte wie er! Er versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen, doch lief jedes Mal erneut vor eine Wand, was er an dem bekannten Wandsound erkannte. Cedric speicherte einfach das Spiel und knipste den GameBoy aus – bis er bemerkte, dass der Schalter hundertprozentig auf OFF stand, das Spiel aber trotzdem weiterlief. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm und bekam langsam Panik. Eine Textbox erschien mit den Worten: „Flüchte nicht! Nicht nochmal!“ Das konnte kein Bug mehr sein! Hektisch zog er das Spiel aus dem Slot aus warf es gegen die Wand. Doch es erschien nur eine neue Textbox: Du darfst nicht wieder flüchten! Und das grausame Piepen im Hintergrund kreischte lauter, als es eigentlich möglich ist aus den GameBoy-Lautsprechern. Mit zittrigen Händen klickte Cedric den Text mit der B-Taste weg und die Texturen kamen wieder. Es war alles voller Bäume. Nach links konnte Cedric nicht mehr. Nur noch der Weg nach rechts war ihm frei. Also lief er immer weiter und weiter nach Rechts gen Neuborkia. Nach vielen Schritten absoluter Menschenleere tauchten endlich ein paar NPCs auf, die oben am Wegesrand standen und AAA mit ihren Blicken zu verfolgen schienen. Cedric nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sprach einen alten Mann im Spiel an. „Er ist tot, du bist Schuld!“ Cedric zuckte zusammen. Er merkte, wie ihm schlecht wurde – dennoch konnte er nicht aufstehen und einfach gehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Wofür wusste er nicht. Ein paar Schritte weiter begegnete er einem weiblichen NPC. Mit der Vorahnung, dass er wieder denselben Satz zu lesen bekommen würde, sprach er auch sie an. Doch alles, was er zu lesen bekam war eine 3110 und grafikfehlerähnliche Symbole, über die ganze Textbox verteilt. Cedric bewegte AAA weiter nach rechts und er war endlich wieder in Neuborkia angekommen. Die gewohnte Musik spielte wieder ein und alles sah normal aus. Skeptisch ging er ins Labor zu Prof Lind. Der teilte ihm erneut mit, ein Pokemon sei aus seinem Labor entwendet worden. Ein weiterer NPC neben Prof Lind fing an Cedrics Spielfigur zu befragen. Eigentlich sollte er sich nach der Begegnung mit dem Spielrivalen erkundigen – doch stattdessen las Cedric die Worte: Haben Sie Ihren Vater umgebracht? Cedrics Herz fing an zu rasen und seine Hände wurden schweißnass. Es erschien ein Antwortfenster mit der Auswahl JA und NEIN. Nervös antwortete Cedric mit NEIN. Doch der Polizist ließ nicht locker. „Flüchte nicht wieder. Haben Sie Ihren Vater umgebracht?“ Wieder tönte dieses Piepen und das Antwortfenster erschien – jedoch nur mit der Antwort JA Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig – Cedric antwortete. Das Bild wurde schwarz. Nichts mehr war zu sehen. Nur das grässliche Piepen war zu hören und ließ sich nicht abschalten. Egal, wie oft er auch noch die Lautstärke runterstellt. Plötzlich blinkte seine Spielfigur wieder auf. Seine Augen schienen zu tränen und die Entwicklungsmusik ertönte. Sie klang erst normal, doch schnell wurde sie laut und verzerrt! Die Lautsprecher übersteuerten total und der Spielsound wurde zu einer dissonanten Harmonie aus Pfeifen und Brüllen. Dann öffnete sich über das gesamte Bild eine Textbox in der das Wort WARUM? Permanent wiederholt auftauchte! Die Enwticklungsmusik wiederholte und wiederholte sich und obwohl sie schon kratziger nicht mehr sein könnte, wurde das Kratzen schlimmer und schlimmer. Cedric fing an zu schreien und zu flehen, es soll aufhören! Doch dann endlich verstummte das grauenhafte Zusammenspiel aus Kratzen und Brüllen. Und das Pausemenü ging auf. Doch alles, was er auswählen konnte war sein Trainerstatus. Er klickte drauf und sein Trainerpass öffnete sich. Seine Spielfigur lag tot und regungslos da. Er verfügte über 3110 Pokedollar, 31h 10min Spielzeit – und statt der Orden bildeten Icognitos die Worte: PLEASE DIE Bitte stirb! Cedric wechselte wieder ins Pausemenü, sein Pokemonteam war endlich sichtbar. Das Feurigel, dass er dabei hatte, verfügte über keine einzige KP mehr. Er schaute in seinen Status. Geköpft und blutverschmiert lag das kleine Monster da und gab auch keinen Laut von sich. Geschockt und den Tränen nahe verlässt Cedric Feurigels Status mit der B-Taste und musste feststellen, dass Feurigel verschwunden war. 6 Icognitos, alle auf Level 3110 befanden sich nun in Cedrics Team. Er sah sich jedes einzelne Icognito von oben nach unten an – gelesen ergaben sie: SCHULD Cedric konnte das nicht mehr sehen und verließ das Pokemonteamfenster. Das Pausemenü war nun wieder komplett und das Spiel zeigte endlich wieder Texturen an. Doch statt dem Charakternamen AAA bezeichnete das Spiel den Trainerpass mit dem Namen – CEDRIC. "Was habe ich denn gemacht? Ich bin unschuldig!", hauchte er weinerlich und aufgelöst. Er fand sich im Spiel plötzlich in Dukatia City wieder. Es war Nacht. Die Musik spielte langsam rückwärts. Wenn Cedric die Spielfigur bewegte, bewegte sie sich nicht. Sie schwebte regungslos über den Boden. Cedric konnte nicht in irgendwelche Häuser oder die Stadt verlassen. Sein Pausemenü bot ihm nur das schließen des Menüs an und als Cedrick genau hin sah, sah er die starren weißen Augen seiner Figur. Er sprach ein letztes Mal einen alten Mann NPC in der Stadt an „Du hast es geschafft. Du bist wieder geflüchtet! Du hast keinen Vater, weil du keinen verdienst. Du bist schuld!“ Das Bild wurde schwarz. Der Ton verstummte. Eine letzte Textbox erschien. „R.I.P. 3110“ Dann hängte sich das Spiel auf. Cedric konnte endlich wieder den GameBoy ausschalten. Er nahm das Spiel, dass immernoch vor ihm auf dem Fußboden lag vom Boden, schaute es kurz an, steckte es wieder in den Slot und traute sich den GameBoy erneut anzumachen. Das normale Hauptmenü erscheint, die Pokemon-Titelmelodie erklingt und Ho-oh fliegt stolz über den Bildschirm. Cedric drückt A um weiter zu kommen. Sein Spielstand ist gelöscht. Cedric atmet durch und versucht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er schaltet den GameBoy wieder aus und beschließt ihn samt Spiel auf dem Dachboden zu lagern. Er steigt die Treppe hoch, den Dachboden hinauf und vergräbt das Gerät unter all dem Krims-Krams, der sich im nächstbesten Karton finden ließ. Sorgfältig verschließt er den Karton wieder. Cedric dreht sich zur Treppe, will gehen – bis ihm eine schwarze Gestalt mit weißen Augen den Weg versperrt. „DU BIST SCHULD!!!“ -Adonis Edhant ;) Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Pokepasta